Natsuki Jounetsu
Natsuki Jounetsu '(夏樹情熱 ''Natsuki Jōnetsu) is one of the main Cures in Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn. She is a young girl who is the reincarnation of 'Dark Rouge '(ダークルージュ Dāku Rūju). Jounetsu's alter ego is 'Cure Flare '(キュアフレア Kyua Furea). Appearance Jounetsu has brown hair that reaches to her shoulders, with the ends curled. She has red eyes and wears a red headband. Her casual outfit consists of a white dress shirt with a red tie, and her shirt tucked into a black pencil skirt, and has black heels with straps around her ankles. In the summer, she wears a white t-shirt, a two-toned red skirt and red heels with black bows on them. She also wears a silver necklace with a red jewel on it and will occasionally wear red glasses. In the winter, she wears a black dress with a red coat over it, and wears red high heels with straps around her ankles. She also wears a red headband. As Cure Flare, her hair becomes shorter and is set upwards like a flame. Behind her right ear are pink feather-like items. She wears a black turtle-neck top with a red and purple butterfly bow on her chest, with her Crystal Brooch in the centre of the bow. She wears a black skirt with black-red mini-shorts underneath. Her boots are knee-high and black with a red crystal topped on each, and the heel and tip are red. Her gloves reach to her shoulders and red crystals on the back of her hand. Personality Jounetsu is a 14-year-old girl who is the Student Council President at Yumehara Middle School. She is patient and intelligent, but her heart is secretly very passionate. Unlike her light half, Cure Rouge, Jounetsu is smart enough to be in the Science Club. Jounetsu's past self was Dark Rouge. History Becoming Cure Flare Jounetsu was having a dream about the mysterious girl that had appeared in her dreams ever since she was a child. The girl seemed to be fighting someone, but failed. The girl de-transformed back into her civilian form, and that someone grabbed the girl and disappeared. Jounetsu suddenly woke up, and thought that everything was just a dream, and that it never happened. The next day, Jounetsu was at a Student Council Meeting, and she saw a girl peeking in through the window. Jounetsu immediately recognised the girl. It was her best friend, Yumehara Kibo. Jounetsu ignored Kibo, but Kibo didn't seem to go away. Jounetsu gave Kibo her scary icy stare, which managed to scare Kibo away. After the meeting, Jounetsu walked up to Kibo and asked her what that was about. Kibo, with a smile on her face, said that she wants to know if Jounetsu was once Dark Rouge. Jounetsu, confused and angry, said that even though Kibo was her best friend, she shouldn't be asking those sort of things to anyone, especially Jounetsu. But suddenly, Crash appeared and asked Kibo where a girl named Cure Dream was, and Kibo shouted that even if she knew, she wouldn't tell. She looked at Jounetsu, and apologised to her, and then transformed! Jounetsu, stunned, watched Kibo (now Cure Starlight) fight the monster called the Kowaina that Crash had just made before her transformation. When Cure Starlight seemed to be losing, Jounetsu grew furious, and started to scold the Kowaina! Just then, Cure Starlight's mascot partners, Hidarin and Migirin, ran up towards Jounetsu, and gave her a red diamond-shape crystal. As soon as Jounetsu touched it, the crystal started to glow, and changed into a Crystal Brooch! Jounetsu, knowing what she has to do, used the power of the Crystal Brooch and transformed into Cure Flare! Meeting Rin At the start of PC5R26, Rin was staring at her phone with a concerned look on her face. Jounetsu saw this, and walked over to Rin and asked her name. Rin looked up and did say her name, and walked off afterwards. She is next seen wiping her face with a cloth, where the Cures confront her. Rin recognises Jounetsu as the girl she talked to earlier, and asks how she was doing. Jounetsu tells Rin that she is the girl from Jounetsu's dreams, which leaves Rin nodding, and explains that this was because Jounetsu was the reincarnation of Dark Rouge. However, Bash arrived and summoned a Kowaina, and the Cures transformed, which leaves Rin shocked. The Cures begin to fight the Kowaina, but Rin asks Cure Flare why she is fighting. Cure Flare said that she was fighting because she loved the world, and never wanted to give up. The Cures then perform Perfect Harmonyand purified the Kowaina. Afterwards, Rin noticed that Minazuki Karen, Akimoto Komachi and Kasugano Urara were wearing the Yumehara Middle School uniform, and decided that she wanted to attend the school as well. The Final Battle PC5R47 marked the beginning of the final battle, and the Cures and mascots had all traveled to the Mirror Kingdom to rescure Nozomi. When they faced Shadow, they were shocked to learn that he had already used Nozomi's power, and that he would become the ruler of the world in exactly 24 hours. The Cures all began to fight, and did their best, but at the end of the episode, only Shadow was left standing. In PC5R48, Kibo told Shadow that it was her dream to live in a world where everyone was treated with goodness. She wanted to be able to help change the world, and she believed that was why her parents became famous. Unbeknownst to Kibo, Nozomi heard her dream, and was so inspired that she decided to give the last of her power to her. The other Cures were also inspired so they sent their power to her as well. Kibo received the power and transformed into her final and most powerful form: her Spirit form. In PC5R49, Spiritual Cure Starlight battled for the peace of the world against Shadow in his final form, and thus, a raging war began. The Cures, mascots and the humans of the Earth all supported her. Shadow asked Spiritual Cure Starlight why she was fighting, and she replied that she loved Earth, and wanted to not only change it, but protect it. She asked Shadow to believe that the Earth doesn't need a ruler, but Shadow refused to listen. Later on, Spiritual Cure Starlight performed Spiritual Hope Blast, and Shadow was defeated forever. The last few minutes of the episode showed the Cures going to school together, along with Nozomi, the new student. Relationships 'Yumehara Kibo - '''In the first episode, the two didn't seem to have a strong relationship, but in the next episode it is revealed that they are best friends. 'Natsuki Rin - 'Her older twin sister. The two girls appear to care for each other very much, and Rin will do anything to protect Jounetsu. Cure Flare '"The flame of passion! Cure Flare!" 情熱の炎！キュアフレア！ Jōnetsu no honō! Kyua Furea! Cure Flare '(キュアフレア ''Kyua Furea) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Jounetsu. She controls the power of fire and transforms with the phrase "Pretty Cure, Shine Up!". Her main attack is Flare Trail. Attacks * 'Flare Trail '(フレアトレイル Furea Toreiru) is Cure Flare's main attack. It first appeared in Episode 2. * 'Shining Espoir '(シャイニングエスポワール Shainingu Esupowāru) is Cure Flare's first group attack that she performs with Cure Starlight, Cure Sweet, Cure Lotus and Cure Sapphire, where she needs her Volcan Rod. It made its debut in Episode 11. * 'Volcan Trail '(ボルカントレイル Borukan Toreiru) is Cure Flare's main attack, performed with the Volcan Rod. It first appeared in Episode 18. * 'Perfect Harmony '(パーフェクトハーモニー Pāfekuto Hāmonī) is Cure Flare's second group attack that she performs with Cure Starlight, Cure Sweet, Cure Lotus and Cure Sapphire, where she needs her Flare Flute. It made its debut in Episode 23. Dark Rouge Dark Rouge is the past self of Jounetsu and the legendary warrior Cure Rouge's dark counterpart. She is Rin's past self when she thought friends and companions were inconvenient. Although she is shocked when Cure Rouge admits, although it might be stupid of her to value friendship, Dark Rouge turns out to be an even bigger idiot for flaunting her superiority. She is killed with Rouge Burning. When fighting Cure Rouge, her dimension is an area where there are green, blue, and pink orbs resembling cells. Etymology 'Natsuki '(夏木): Natsu (夏) translates to "summer", most likely referring to her fire-based powers since summer is the hottest of the four seasons, and ki (木) translates to "tree". 'Jounetsu '(情熱): ''Jounetsu ''(情熱) translates to "passion", most likely referring to her secretly passionate heart, and her light half, Cure Rouge, who is the Pretty Cure of Passion. ''Cure Flare ''means a sudden brief burst of bright flame or light. Songs Jounetsu's voice actress, '''Nagasawa Miki, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Nishimura Chinami, who voices Yumehara Kibo, Kugimiya Rie, who voices Kasugano Kaori, Minaguchi Yuko, who voices Akimoto Hiromi, and Kiuchi Reiko, who voices Minazuki Kelly. Singles * Bonfire * Irreplaceable Duets * Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow (along with Nishimura Chinami, Kugimiya Rie, Minaguchi Yuko and Kiuchi Reiko) * Cloud Nine (along with Nishimura Chinami, Kugimiya Rie, Minaguchi Yuko and Kiuchi Reiko) * Truthfully (along with Takeuchi Junko) * Joy to the World ~Christmas Time~ (along with Nishimura Chinami, Kugimiya Rie, Minaguchi Yuko and Kiuchi Reiko) * Do You Believe? (along with Nishimura Chinami) Trivia * Jounetsu is the reincarnation of Dark Rouge. * She is almost the polar opposite of Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge. * Kibo's birthday is on July 29. This makes her a Leo. * The group song that Jounetsu's voice actress sings with the other Cures' teammates, Cloud Nine, may be a pun because the Cures had died in their past selves, and were reincarnated. * Jounetsu's life is contained within her Crystal Brooch, which is one of the Crystals of the Mirror Kingdom. * She is shown to be good friends with Kobayashi Tsubomi, who, in reality, is a Pretty Cure director and writer. * Jounetsu shares many similarities with Hino Natsumi/Cure Blaze: ** Both have red as part of their theme colours (Natsumi's main theme colour is orange). ** Both are the Student Council Presidents of their schools. ** Both are the most intelligent Cures of their respective teams. ** Both of them have the same powers, which is fire. ** Both are Pretty Cures of passion. ** Both are the second Cures of their respective teams. ** Both undergo a significant change of their hair colors when they transform into their Pretty Cure forms. Jounetsu's is from brown to red while Natsumi's is from brown to dark orange. Gallery Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Category:Pretty Cure 5☆Reborn Characters Category:Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures Category:Orange Cures